


Believe It or Not

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're going back a few years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to judge you." Megan cracks as she walks alongside, lugging a duffel bag over her back, fresh off the plane.

"Because, it's not my place. She has a girlfriend."

"Had a girlfriend." Megan corrects. "It's been like a month. And she's coming to visit for your birthday next week." She continues and Ali walks faster to break ahead. "She loves you!" Megan blurts out. And Ali knew it deep down but no one had ever actually said it to her before. "That's why they broke up. You know that, right?" She jogs to catch up.

Ali is silent. Absorbing it as she walks down the sidewalk toward her apartment. And Megan thinks she might actually open up but then... "Pinoe, I don't want to talk about it." Ali adds and doesn't even flinch before changing the subject.

...

They wait in the elevator and Megan continues telling the most drawn out story Ali has ever heard. It's like she's purposely telling the extra long version. But it gives Ali time to think as she pretends to listen. How does Pinoe know that? Did she tell her? Or is Pinoe just assuming? The doors open and they walk down the hall to Ali's door.

"How do you expect me to handle this?" Ali angrily interrupts Megan's story.

"I- what? Handle what? I'm telling you about a run-in I had while buying cleats. I don't kn-"

"What you just told me. How am I suppose to handle that?" She starts ranting and now it's Megan's turn to change the subject.

"Ali, let's not talk about that now. Let's-"

But Ali doesn't hear as she takes out her keys and continues to talk over her. "You don't just lay that on someone in casual conversation. What did you expect me to do?" She opens the door and Megan tries to interrupt her again to no avail. Ali is full-on venting. "Did you expect me to call her right then and say 'Hi, Ash. You're my best friend but really I'm madly in love with you'?"

Ali flicked on the light in time to see Megan's jaw drop. As did the jaws of about thirty other people. Her closest friends, her teammates. All holding drinks. Dressed nicely and expecting a party. A surprise party. And boy was Ali surprised. 

____________________________________

"Sur- surprise?" One person said and slowly everyone joined in with the same.

Megan gave her a look like 'I tried to stop you' before she quickly distracted everyone by turning on some music. She pulled Kelley over and pushes her to hug Ali. "Diffuse it." She whispers.

Ali's eyes frantically searched through the crowd. Looking for Ashlyn, assuming she would be there. Expecting to have to do damage control. But she wasn't there. _Next week,_ she reminds herself.

"Happy Birthday!" Kelley hugs Ali tight. "Love this shirt. You know, I used to have one just like it. But when I was on vacation with my family..." And just like that, Kelley brings Ali back to the party. And although no one forgot what she said, no one will mention it either.

It only takes a second though for Ali to realize something. _That jacket on the couch is her's._ And her whole world feels like it's going to crash down. She panics. _She's here. But where? And she just heard that whole thing._

"Whoa, hey!" Kelley says as she notices Ali frantically looking around.

"Kelley..." Ali starts and it's almost like she's asking how she's suppose to be calm.

"She went to get cake. We forgot the cake and she wanted your party to be perfect. But then Pinoe was supposed to let us know when you guys were close and... she was too late. Oh man, Ash is going to be sooo mad she missed the surprise."

Ali gave her a pointed scowl.

"Sorry, Al." She recovered. "I mean the surprise in general. Not your... confession."

That didn't help and Kelley pushed Tobin to give Ali a hug so she could avoid saying anything else.

...

After a few minutes, Ali had eased up and said her hellos to all her friends.

"Surprised?" Alex asks knowingly and Ali gets nervous again. "Don't worry, Ali. No one will say anything." And Ali wasn't sure which was worse.

...

She was giving Abby and Sarah a tour of her apartment when she felt a familiar arm around her shoulders from behind.

"Happy 27th Birthday, Alex." Ashlyn said as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Sorry I missed the surprise." She finished regrettably and Ali turned around.

"Hey!" She hugged her tight as Abby and Sarah snuck out of the room and left them alone. Ashlyn found it weird but she didn't question it.

"I missed you!" Ashlyn picked her up in the hug.

"Missed you too." Ali held onto her tight. "You guys got me. I had no idea! And I really thought you were coming next weekend." She mumbled into the hug and Ashlyn tipped her back to give a guilty smile. "You're staying for both?!" Ali hopped down as her eyes lit up.

"If that's okay with you?" Ashlyn checked but they both knew the answer.

Ali didn't say anything. She just crushed Ashlyn in another hug. "Best birthday ever." She sighed and let go before she let herself get too comfortable.

"The fun is just getting started. Come on." She took both of Ali's hands in her own and walked backward to pull her back into the party. "Who has the video of the surprise?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this one so far...

Ali had diverted Ashlyn far too many times to not be suspicious. She only hoped no one had a video. But someone did. Syd winked at Ali before she showed it. Thankfully she had cut out the beginning and only saved the part where everyone joined in saying "surprise". And then it cut to Ali and Kelley's hug and numerous hugs after that.

"Thank you." Ali mouthed to Sydney as she watched Ashlyn smile along with the video.

...

Drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. Syd and Kristie were having a dance-off verses Holiday and A-Rod. Kelley and Tobin were telling Pinoe how they are going to take her surfing. Ashlyn and Abby were making fun of Alex about something she said. And Ali was on the balcony, leaning against the railing with Liz and Nadine, enjoying her party with her friends.

Ashlyn came out to join them a few minutes later.

"There she is!" Nadine swung an arm around Ashlyn's shoulder and pulled her in.

"Yea, jeeze. I feel like I've hardly seen you all night!" Liz chimed in.

"I have many fans, Liz. Many... many fans." She joked.

Ali always admired how Ashlyn could join any conversation with ease. She quickly became a part of Ali's group of friends the first time she met them. They treated her like their own and it was endearing.

Ashlyn sat in one of the three chairs and Liz followed. Only one chair left. Nadine dodged Ali and took it a second before her- giving her a mischievous grin. If she wanted to sit- it would have to be on one of their laps.

"Thanks." Ali gritted sarcastically.

"Here, birthday girl, you can have my chair." Ashlyn offered.

"No, it's fine." She reassured.

"No, really. Here, I was just about to go back insi-" Ali abruptly sat down on Ashlyn's lap when she was beginning to stand up. She didn't want her to go inside. She wanted her to stay with them.

Ashlyn was slightly surprised by this but really it was nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to stay. Because, if Ali Krieger was going to sit on her lap, she sure as hell wasn't going to try and go anywhere.

...

A drink or so later, Ali's hand had moved from the back of the chair- to Ashlyn's shoulder- to around Ashlyn's back. She was getting comfortable and Ashlyn didn't mind one bit. Liz and Nadine said they were going in for another drink and would be back soon but neither of them heard since they were too engrossed in close conversation with one another. They only noticed when they heard the door close.

"I guess I can steal one of their seats now." Ali moved to get up.

"No, you're good. You're actually comfy." Ashlyn put a hand on her thigh to reassure her and Ali didn't need much convincing. She wanted to stay.

Ashlyn leaned back in the chair and let Ali come to her, resting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here." Ali mumbles happily.

"Me too. You have me all week too. I hope you don't get sick of me." Ashlyn teases.

"I could never get sick of you." _I could never get enough of you either._

...

Ashlyn was telling a story and mentioned her ex without even realizing it. But she continued like normal. It wasn't a big deal to her.

"Right. Sarah. How have you been doing with that?"

"Fine." Ashlyn answered without even thinking about it and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you miss her?" Ali asked but she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Sometimes, but not in that way. Not like a girlfriend." She answered vaguely.

"What happened?" She asked but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. You don't want to talk about it." Ali started to sit up. Feeling bad for stirring up the past.

Ashlyn just laughed at her. "Al, it's fine. I just... don't want you to think I'm an asshole." Ali gave her a skeptical look like she could ever think that. "Fine. I just... I lost interest, that's all." She trailed off.

"Oh." Ali accepted. She knew that happened with her often. Pretty much with every girl she "dated" during their friendship. She thought this one might be different but she was glad she wasn't. She leaned back into Ashlyn.

"You think I'm an asshole. Don't you?" Ashlyn whined.

"No."

"Yea, you do!"

"No, I don't. I just think you're..."

"An asshole."

"No!" Ali said through gritted teeth in mock anger. "I just think you're just looking for a keeper. NOT a goal-keeper because I know you're about to make that joke."

Ashlyn smiled because she was right.

"But the right one. And I think you get bored when you realize the girl you're with isn't her. And that's why you lose interest."

"Maybe." Ashlyn pondered it. But she knew the real reason she lost interest. She just couldn't tell Ali.

Ali saw a wondering look in her eye and decided to change the subject. "Enough about you..." She teased. "Let's talk about all the fun we're going to have this week!"

"Okay! Pinoe wanted to do some haunted walking tour tomorrow. And then... how long are Kell and them staying?"

"We're here foreverrrrr!" Tobin yelled from the doorway as her and Alex burst through it, startling Ali and Ashlyn.

"And by forever she means- we leave tomorrow." Alex laughed and took the seat closest to the girls. Tobin took the other one.

"Well then," Ashlyn raised her glass. "Let's make the most of it. Happy birthday, Kriegs!" They all clinked their glasses together and sipped their drinks and Ali and Ashlyn shared a glance they had so often seen before, just not with one another.

...

A couple drinks later, everyone was dancing in the living room, arms around each other, doing ridiculous dance moves. Syd pushes Ashlyn into the center and she does an array of adorable moves, or at least Ali thinks they're adorable. She always has.

Suddenly they're all dancing with each other, on each other. One big group of friends dancing against each other and Ashlyn and Kelley are moving together. Kelley's back to Ashlyn's front. Ashlyn's arms on each side of Kelley, a water in one hand and a beer in the other. Ali feels her stomach drop. Not like she thought anything would happen. But what if it did?

She knows Ashlyn's ways. She know she has a hold on all types of girls. She knows what she's capable of.

Ali can't watch. She turns to walk away but hits right into Alex who pushes her up against Kelley. Alex knows what she's doing and she's going to fix this if she can. She pulls Kelley's hand so they've captured Ali and the dancing continues.

Ashlyn locks eyes with Ali when she looks up from her dance moves, totally oblivious to how close her and Kelley are, and it makes her smile. Ali swears she sees a pause. Alex pulls Kelley closer to herself, Ali still sandwiched between. 

"Alexxxxx!" Kelley shouts happily, and drunkenly, when she sees her over Ali's shoulder. Alex motions for Kelley to come to her and she does. She pulls from between Ashlyn and Ali and pushes Ali backward into her spot. Right against Ashlyn. Kelley dramatically jumps to hug Alex and almost takes her down but Pinoe intervenes and they turn it into a dance. 

Now would be a good time for Ali to dance, get closer to Ashlyn, something. But she freezes up. Ashlyn puts a hand on her hip from behind and brings her closer. She hooks her chin over Ali's shoulder and continues to dance like nothing has changed. "Happy birthday, Al." She whispers in her ear and Ali inhales the words. She wasn't sure how long she could resist the blonde holding onto her.

So she didn't. Ali acted without thinking and turned to face Ashlyn, much to Ashlyn's surprise and pleasure. Ali swore her eyes lit up. She wrapped her hand around Ashlyn's neck and pulled herself closer. Closing the space between their bodies. Having Ali this close made Ashlyn's heart pound- she didn't know if she could restrain herself. She was afraid she'd make a move- with the amount of alcohol they both drank, mixed with the look in Ali's eyes- she was afraid she'd cross the line and regret it tomorrow.

But Ali felt it too. Her grip tightened around Ashlyn's neck and she thought about pulling her down. Just then Syd and Pinoe caught her eye. Giving her the thumbs up- it woke her right up and she pulled back. _It can't be like this. Not here._

"I need some air. Be right back." She said over the music.

But Ashlyn couldn't bear to let her walk away. "Me too. I'll come with you." She trailed behind her.

They got outside and stood at the railing- looking over the city. "Hot in there." Ali broke the silence and Ashlyn tried not to laugh.

"Yea." She exhaled softly and they shared a look out of the corner of their eyes. Ali gave a shy smile and Ashlyn looked down to her feet before turning to sit in one of the chairs again.

Ali followed her and sat on her lap again. There were two other chairs and they were both aware of it but neither of them cared. Ashlyn was surprised though. She's never seen this side of Ali. Forward. And how could she not like it?

Their conversation was normal but their interactions, their closeness, proved to be something more. Ali was absent-mindedly drawing patterns on Ashlyn' back with her thumb as they spoke. Ashlyn was leaning back at just the right angle so Ali leaned into her. They would playfully find ways to touch one another. They were flirting. 

At one point, they realized how close they were. Just inches from each other and the alcohol gave them both the courage to push it further. Ali looked down at Ashlyn's lips, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, like time stood still. Ashlyn leaned in, paused to look at Ali's lips, and then leaned further.

Ali closed her eyes but abruptly opened them again when the balcony door pulled open. They moved apart as fast as ever. Kelley and Tobin stopped in their tracks. 

"Umm." Tobin started but Ashlyn interrupted her before anyone could say anything.

"Here, come sit down guys. I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a minute." She lied and quickly moved Ali from her lap without looking at her. She walked inside without turning around.

"Sorry, Ali. We didn't know you guys were out here..." Tobin started apologetically.

"No, it's okay." She resigned and leaned back in the chair. _Fuck!_

...


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn locked herself in the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and stared in the mirror. _What the hell was that?_

She normally had pretty good control. She'd been in this situation before- with a friend who tried to kiss her. But that friend wasn't Ali, the love of her life, there only one who ever mattered.

Her mind was running a mile a minute. She thought back on how much Ali drank. _Not too much. But definitely enough. Right?_

There was a knock at the door and Ashlyn suddenly realized how long she was standing there. She hoped it was Ali.

Nope. Alex.

"Did you fall asleep in there? Jeeze." She joked as Ashlyn shuffled out.

...

The party eventually died down. Everyone was either leaving or already gone or asleep on the couches.

Ashlyn was cleaning up cups with Tobin when Ali walked into the kitchen carrying a piece of cake. She had just said goodnight to the last guest.

Tobin thought quickly and said she would be right back before slipping out of the room.

"Okay?" Ali looked at her confused and then to Ashlyn who was sharing the same emotion. They both shrugged. Ali handed her a fork without saying a word and they leaned on the counter to eat the cake.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Ashlyn started.

"Yea. This was awesome. Thank you for doing it and for flying out here." She nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder.

"Of course. No where else I'd rather be." And it was true.

...

They finished cleaning up for the night and Ali walked with Ashlyn down the hall. "So, thankfully..." She smiled. "I cleaned this room for you a couple weeks early." She led her to the guest room. Ashlyn knew the night was ending in this hallway. She just wasn't sure how.

Ali opened the door to the room and, to both of their surprise, there were Alex, Kelley, and Tobin. All huddled to sleep on the guest bed. Kelley in the middle. As would be expected.

"Typical." Ashlyn said quietly and took the door from Ali to close it. "I'll sleep on the couch." She whispered but she knew full well that both couches were taken. Ali knew it too.

"Or you can sleep in my room?" Ali suggested.

Ashlyn's stomach flipped just at the thought of it.

"My bed's reallllly comfy." She added to ease the tension.

"Uh, okay." Ashlyn played it cool and Ali's heart skipped a beat at the notion.

...

Ashlyn pulled a few things from her duffel bag while she looked for her t-shirt to sleep in. 

Ali tossed a shirt at her and smiled.

"What's this?" Ashlyn said knowingly and looked to Ali.

"I stole it from you."

"I can see that." Ashlyn laughed. "When?"

"Last camp. No, two camps ago." She thought back. _You know, that time I realized I like you more than I should like my best friend._

"I wonder what else you've stolen without me knowing." Ashlyn teased.

"Most importantly? Your identity. Congrats, you just bought this apartment!" Ali played along and Ashlyn laughed.

"So then... what you're saying is technically- this... is my room. And that would make this... my bed." Ashlyn pointed at the bed in front of her and Ali started to realize where this was going. "So, it sounds to me like I get to sleep on..." Ashlyn lept out of Ali's reach and onto the bed . "THIS side of the bed!" 

"Nooo!" Ali jumped after her. "That's my side!" She shouted between breaths as they wrestled for it. Something they would do at any point of their friendship but tonight it felt different.

Ashlyn knows Ali can't sleep on the left side. She just wanted to mess with her. But what happened next was unplanned.

Somehow Ali pins her. Ashlyn's pretty surprised by it too. She looks up at Ali with a grin and sees a look in her eyes she's never seen before. Never from Ali at least.

Their breathing is synced. Their chests rise and fall at the same pace. The tension is thicker than ever before- and that's saying a lot. Ali starts to lean in but catches herself- realizes what she's about to do- and quickly retracts, looking down. 

Ashlyn noticed it though. She had more confidence when it came to making the first move. It was her thing. She wasn't going to pass up this chance. She grabbed Ali by the hips and switched their positions- pushing her onto the mattress by her hips. Ashlyn leaned over her, a hand on either side of Ali's head. Her heart was pounding. Ali's eyes were wild.

Ashlyn's self-control was washed away in an instant. Years of build up flushed down the drain in one night. She leaned down and kissed Ali. Hard. Passionate. Charged.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decent length update.
> 
> Do you guys like this one so far?

Ashlyn woke up in the morning not knowing where she was. It took a few seconds to remember Ali's party was the night before. The drinking, the dancing, and the... _oh my god. That too._

Ashlyn froze in the bed. She could feel Ali lying next to her. She was afraid to move and afraid to stay. She didn't want Ali to wake up yet. This was sure to be at least a little awkward when they had to face each other.

She slipped out of the bed without disturbing the girl next to her and grabbed her sweatpants from the floor. She looked around for her t-shirt but it was nowhere in sight.

Ali started to stir and Ashlyn ducked down so not to be seen. _What the fuck am I doing? It's only Ali._ She thought but then she realized that's why. Ali is her best friend- one night, one mistake could ruin their whole friendship. She panicked even more.

When Ali stopped rustling, Ashlyn peered over the edge of the bed to make sure she was still asleep. What she saw made her pause and breathe in a shuddering breath. There was Ali- wearing Ashlyn's shirt, pushed up slightly by how she was laying, exposing her lower ribcage down to her underwear. Ashlyn gulped involuntarily as she stared.

Ali was sound asleep with her head tucked into Ashlyn's pillow, cuddling it close. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Ashlyn just stared for a moment- a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth- until she realized what she was doing.

She had to get out of there. She grabbed another shirt from her bag and quietly slipped out of the room. She never should have crossed that line and now it was too late.

There was no going back for Ashlyn now. She knew that would be the case- she just never thought having Ali was possible. She had been trying to get over her crush on Ali for months- she was sure she could do it- just needed time. But this just undid it all. She was officially hooked. This was not going to end well for Ashlyn.

...

Ali woke up and stretched across her bed. Same as she did every morning- just hungover this time- and a little sore from... _oh my god_. Her eyes went wide. She pushed back to her side of the bed before realizing she was alone. She sat up and looked around but Ashlyn was gone.

She flopped back on the bed. Nervously wondering why Ashlyn would leave. What she could have done to make Ashlyn not want to stay. She let it fester in her mind as she stared at the ceiling. Alone in her bed.

...

When Ali's door finally creaked open, Ashlyn pretended to be asleep in the recliner to avoid the possibly awkward interaction. 

Ali spotted her "sleeping" there and paused on her way to the bathroom. She was hoping when she came out Ashlyn would be making coffee or out getting bagels. At least that would mean she wasn't avoiding Ali. Wasn't treating her like any other girl. But it was pretty clear that's exactly what she was doing to her.

...

 _Maybe it was too soon after her break-up? Maybe it was just physical for her? Maybe we drank too much?_ Ali's mind was going a mile a minute wondering what went wrong as she showered the night away. _Maybe I am just another girl to her?_ That one hurt her the most. She should have known this would happen. They never should have crossed that line.

...

The bathroom separated the two bedrooms and when Ali stepped out of the shower she heard talking next door. Thankful someone else was up to break the tension, she quickly made it back to her room to get dressed and went to join Kelley, Alex and Tobin.

She made sure not to look in the living room when she passed this time.

Which only worked against her because Ashlyn was in the room when she walked through the door.

"Ali!" Alex exclaimed and Ali could see Ashlyn freeze from behind. She slowly turned but Ali avoided eye contact with her and focused on the other girls.

Ashlyn realized then that leaving would only make things more awkward.

"We're having a wrestling match. You're on our team!" Tobin pointed between Alex and herself.

"Uhh I'm good." Ali brushed them off and Ashlyn caught the apprehension in her voice. She never wanted Ali to feel unwanted or out of place. So she acted without thinking and ran to pick her up and bring her onto the bed for the match.

She pinned a giggling Ali to the bed and Kelley started the count. "One, two-" Ali's eyes met Ashlyn's and their minds went back to the night before. But Alex jumped on Ashlyn's back and took her down to the bed before Kelley could reach three.

Ali regained her composure.

Kelley hopped off the bed and ran around the side to get Ali. She took her down in a hug as she leapt at her. But Ali managed to wiggle free and switch their positions before pinning Kelley to the bed.

Kelley and Tobin looked at Ali in surprise as Alex wrestled with Ashlyn.

"Yea, Kriegy!" Tobin cheered and Ashlyn looked over- remembering being in that position the night before. Alex noticed and turned from her position on Ashlyn's lap to look too.

"Didn't know... Kriegs... had it in her." Kelley said as she tried to break free but couldn't.

"Yea, she's pretty unpredictable." Ashlyn said knowingly but only Ali caught on.

Tobin started the count. "One..." Ashlyn fought to break free from Alex. "Two..." She scrambled across the bed. "Thr-" But Ashlyn tackled Ali, taking her to the floor, making sure to land so neither got hurt. Her arm rested behind Ali's head as they sprawled out on the carpet.

Kelley peered over the edge to make sure they were okay. When she saw them laughing she knew everything was good. "Great save, Ash!" She shouted like they were on the pitch but was pulled further onto the bed by the opposing Alex and Tobin as they wrestled her back down.

Ali and Ashlyn continued to laugh until they realized their compromising position. Ashlyn was hovering over Ali, her arm still behind her head, her other hand planted nearby, their legs tangled together. Their chests heaving at the same pace- from both laughing and the tension between them.

Ashlyn was afraid to look at Ali- in fear Ali would be uncomfortable about last night.

Ali was afraid to look at Ashlyn- in fear Ashlyn would avoid her, look away.

So they just laid there- facing each other but not looking at each other until Alex's count for pinning Kelley snapped them out of it.

"One..." Alex shouted.

"Two-on-one. Not fair. Ash, help!" Kelley yelped but Ashlyn couldn't bring herself to move.

"Two..." She continued the count.

"A little help here!" Kelley tried again as she unsuccessfully fought back. Ashlyn still didn't move.

"Three!" Alex cheered and Tobin joined in the celebration.

Ashlyn finally looked up into Ali's big, brown eyes and she felt herself getting lost all over again as they chuckled at the other three.

"Thanks for nothing, Ash!" Kelley yelled from the bed as Tobin and Alex piled on top of her.

Ashlyn and Ali soon joined the pile and they all fell over laughing.

...

They recapped the night and eventually Ashlyn, Alex and Tobin went to start breakfast for everyone.

Kelley and Ali walked to the store to get orange juice.

"So... last night..." Kelley started.

"Was super fun." Ali finished her sentence obliviously.

"It was. But that's not what I was going to say..."

"Oh?" Ali questioned. Assuming she was going to bring up the dancing situation or the surprise situation.

"Did you hook up with someone last night?" She asked out-right.

Ali slowed her pace and Kelley stopped walking so she could catch up. "I... uh..."

"Never mind. It's none of my business. I just- I was in the bathroom and... the walls are thin so... you know. But you don't need to answer that." Kelley said sneakily. It was a conversation they would have with anyone on the team- they were all so close.

"I mean... yea. I did." Ali admitted vaguely.

Kelley half didn't expect her to respond. "Oh." She sounded surprised and Ali started walking normal pace again. "So... did you like _hook-up_ , hook-up or just hook-up?" She pried a little more.

Ali laughed. "Are you asking if we had sex?!" She asked and Kelley just chuckled at her reaction and shrugged. Ali shook her head, amused. "...We did."

"Oh, alright Kriegs!" Kelley gave her a high-five and Ali reluctantly met it. She hoped that was the end of the conversation.

It wasn't.

"So..." Kelley continued. "How was it?" She nudged Ali's shoulder.

"Oh my god." Ali gritted and laughed at the same time. She didn't really care though. But she could feel her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink by the second.

"Sorry, that's my last question. I promise." 

"Uh... it was... it was good." She unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile but Kelley noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Fine!" Ali grunted. "It was _really_ good. Okay?" She shook her head and looked down to hide the blushing on her face.

"Just making sure you had a good birthday." Kelley smirked. "Because it sure sounded like it!" She gave Ali a teasing grin and quickly walked into the corner store to avoid a jab.

...

The walk back was comfortably silent in the beginning- until Kelley had some time to process.

"So... who was it?" She asked, knowing she promised her questions were done.

"Kelley!" Ali squealed.

"Alright, alright. Jeeze." She backed down realizing Ali wasn't ready to talk about it. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone else so they won't harass you." She assured.

"Gee, thanks." Ali teased.

"But you should probably cover up this hickey!" Kelley poked her collar bone and Ali froze, running her fingers over the mark. Kelley watched in amusement and bit back a smile before continuing. "Anddddd... this one." She slightly pulled at Ali's collar to reveal another one and Ali's eyes grew wide.

...

When they got back to the apartment- everything switched to normal. Pinoe, Lori and HAO were awake now and everyone was hanging in the kitchen. Everyone but Ashlyn. Ali noticed the light was on in the bathroom so she causally snuck out of the kitchen and walked over there.

She didn't even knock- the walked right in.

"Holy shit, Ali! Ever hear of knocking?" Ashlyn yelled as she almost fell over her towel on the floor. She spit out toothpaste and gave Ali a glare. This wasn't out of the ordinary for their friendship- they usually had no boundaries. But Ashlyn sensed something different this time.

She rinsed her mouth with water and turned for an explanation.

"What's up?"

"Oh, what's up?" Ali started. "How about this?!" She pulled the collar of her t-shirt to the side so Ashlyn could see her work. Ashlyn's eyes lit up and she fought a guilty smile as Ali nodded her head. "Yeaaa. Hickeys? Seriously?"

"They're going to interrogate you." Ashlyn pointed out and tried not to chuckle.

"No shit." Ali countered and grabbed her make-up box from the counter. "Did you think that was a _good_ idea?"

"Wasn't really thinking, to be honest." Ashlyn was a little offended by Ali's question- still unsure if she was mad or not.

And Ali was offended by her answer. She grabbed her make-up and took over the mirror, boxing Ashlyn out. She wasn't mad, so much as, caught off guard and a little perplexed by the fact Kelley heard them.

Ashlyn furrowed her brow- not really sure what the big deal was. "Okay..." She waited for Ali to say something but nothing came.

Ali was hoping Ashlyn would continue on the topic and want to talk about it but she just stood there. _Maybe this wasn't the best approach._

Ashlyn nodded once when she noticed Ali wasn't going to continue on the subject and started collecting her clothes and towel. Clearly annoyed at Ali's approach. Ali watched out of the corner of her eye as she made her way to the door.

"Ash, wait..." She put down the make-up and turned to face her but Ashlyn didn't turn around. Ali took a deep breath and went for it. "...Are we going to talk about last night?" She asked innocently, genuinely concerned, still oblivious to the fact she hurt Ashlyn's feelings.

Ashlyn contemplated her answer. Still not knowing what it meant for Ali. But then she reminded herself- Ali Krieger is untouchable, straight, and her best friend. In hopes to somehow salvage their friendship- Ashlyn answered. "There's nothing to talk about, right?"

If she had been facing Ali she would have seen it. The hurt. The tears swelling in her eyes. But she remained facing the door. Ali's lip trembled and she nodded her head before swallowing hard and steadying her voice to answer.

"...Right." She said and they paused in a stand still for a moment before Ashlyn proceeded to exit the bathroom.

...


	5. Chapter 5

They sucked it up for the rest of the day. Both of them trying to act normal- like nothing was wrong but it wasn't working. They were both bothered by it.

Someone finally said something while they were waiting for a cab to dinner.

"You guys okay?" Tobin asked when Ali cut-off Ashlyn's sentence for the third time. Ashlyn just gave her a dirty look but Tobin was getting annoyed.

"I'm just fine." She said sarcastically.

"Sure." Tobin shook her head.

"I'm sure Ali's just mad Ash took all the blankets last night." Pinoe tried to ease the tension.

Ali looked to Kelley out of the corner of her vision. Kelley's eyes narrowed in confusion and then slowly lit up as she began to put the pieces together. Ali could see the gears turning in her head. Kelley's eyes went wide when she figured it out. She sat up straight and opened her mouth only to be dragged out of the room by Ali who claimed she needed help with something.

The rest of the girls sat there confused. Even Ashlyn since Ali hadn't explained anything earlier.

They were broken out of their confusion by a pillow to Pinoe's face.

"I'm not a blanket hog." Ashlyn laughed and dodged a pillow back.

...

"Are you serious?" Kelley whispered as loud as she could. "Answer me, Kriegs!" She said in the most stern tone Ali has ever heard her use.

"Yes!" Ali buried her head in her hands.

"Kriegs, that's great!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm... its- what?" Ali looked up.

"That's good, right?" Kelley was still smiling. "Because you love her and she loves you and..."

Ali's face was blank and Kelley could tell she was off.

"You didn't tell her?" Kelley asked but it was more of a statement.

Ali shook her head 'no'. "I can't. It will ruin everything."

Kelley looked at her in shock. She waved her hand in front of Ali's face.

"What are you doing?" Ali leaned back and asked.

"Checking if you're blind." Kelley made her point. "Kriegs, she loves you. How do you not see that?"

"I know she loves me, Kell. She's not _in love_ with me."

Kelley threw her hands up in the air and right then she thought of a plan. "You're impossible!" She yelled so everyone could hear and Ali's eyes went wide. The other room got quiet and Kelley smiled. 

Kelley whispered. "I'll prove it. Watch how fast she comes to your rescue."

"She's pissed at me. She won't." Ali pointed out through a whisper and moved to stop Kelley.

"Watch." Kelley went on... "You know what, Ali?! I've had enough of your bullshit! You always-"

"Hey!" Ashlyn was there already, hand on Kelley's shoulder keeping her away from Ali and putting herself in between. "What's your problem?"

Kelley and Ali were astonished at how fast she got there. Kelley knew it would happen but not that quickly.

"Just kidding!" Kelley laughed and skipped away. Leaving the two of them in the kitchen.

"What the heck was that?" Ashlyn turned to Ali confused. Momentarily forgetting she was mad at her. Ali shrugged her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Ashlyn asked but she assumed Kelley was just playing a joke.

"Yea, she's a weirdo. I don't know." Ali forced a laugh and hoped Ashlyn didn't press the subject.

She didn't.

...

After dinner, Kelley, Alex and Tobin left to go home. There was a camp coming up in a month so they would see each other again soon. It was just down to the three of them. Ashlyn wasn't sure how she could take this whole week alone if they were having trouble when people were around.

She tried her best to act normal and eventually it seemed things were going that way. It got easier. She even swore Ali smiled at her at one point. They watched a movie that night since Pinoe had an early flight. They drank a couple glasses of wine and just hung out. Ashlyn draped her legs across Ali's lap half-way through.

Things were getting back to normal.

...

Ashlyn was brushing her teeth before bed when Ali came walking in without knocking. They both froze. Ali smiled.

"Okay, this time I really didn't know you were in here." She laughed.

Ashlyn smiled. "Its okay. I'm done." She rinsed and gathered her stuff before walking toward the door but Ali didn't move out of her way. "Can I... uh..." She pointed to the hallway over Ali's shoulder but Ali only took a step closer and hugged her around the waist, pushing Ashlyn back a bit.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk yesterday." She mumbled into the hug.

"No, I'm sorry, Al." Ashlyn countered.

"Can we just forget it? Yesterday, I mean."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement and smiled. "Goodnight, Alex." She said as she kissed Ali's temple and walked down the hall to the guest room.

...

"I hate to see you go!" Ali whined as they pulled up at the airport.

"I know. Me too." Pinoe hugged her and Ashlyn jumped out to grab her bags and give her a hug.

"I'll miss you." Ash said as she shut the trunk and handed Pinoe her bag. "See you at camp." She pouted.

"You sure will." Pinoe hugged her tight. "Take good care of my Kriegs this week." She winked at Ali over Ashlyn's shoulder. "Love you guys!"

Pinoe walked into the terminal and Ashlyn hopped back in the car.

"I always get an empty feeling when I drop someone at the airport." Ali said as she pulled away from the curb.

Ashlyn instinctively put her hand on Ali's shoulder and rubbed it. "I promise it will be easier with me. I'll make sure you're so sick of me by the last day." She teased.

 _Saying goodbye to you is always the hardest._ Ali felt an emptiness for that day already.

...

Their first day just the two of them was back to normal. Ali took Ashlyn to breakfast at her new favorite place and they recapped the weekend. Afterward they took a walk and sat in a nearby park. Laughing and smiling like usual.

"...And when Kelley, Alex and Tobs were all cuddled up like puppies." Ashlyn laughed and so did Ali. "So I lost my bed..." She trailed off when she remembered what happened next.

She looked down at her hands to hide a smile. Ali bit back a smile of her own when she noticed.

Ashlyn slowly looked up through her eyelashes. They both smiled at each other shyly.

"Yeaaa..." Ashlyn said slowly.

"Yup." Ali confirmed. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Ashlyn palmed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry about the uh... hickeys."

"No, I'm sorry for over-reacting." Ali's voice softened. "Its just... Kelley made a big deal about it and-"

"Kelley knows?!" Ashlyn sat up.

"Yea, she ummm... heard... us." Ali clenched her teeth through a forced smile. Then closed her eyes before continuing. "Heard **me**." She corrected. "She heard me. She didn't know it was with you until Pinoe said that thing about the blankets."

"She heard you?" Ashlyn was still stuck on that part.

"Yea." Ali was embarrassed.

"I thought we were pretty quiet...?"

Ali raised an eyebrow. _What else is she capable of if she considers that quiet? Oh my god._

Ashlyn thought back. "I do remember telling you to take it easy a couple times." She was piecing it together. Ali's cheeks turned bright red when she realized what Ashlyn would remember next. Ashlyn's eyes went wide and she sat up straight when it hit her.

She slowly turned to Ali who in turn hid her face in her hands.

"I had to cover your mouth you were so loud!" She exclaimed and quickly looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"I know!" Ali blurted out from her embarrassed hiding position.

"And Kelley could _still_ hear you?!" Ashlyn was surprised but then felt bad for pointing it out. "Alex, it's okay." She assured her. "Al, hey." She pulled at Ali's arm until she looked up. She didn't make eye contact with Ashlyn though. She knew which grin was on her face and she knew she couldn't handle it yet. "Its okay. Its only Kelley. She won't tell anyone."

"No. I don't care if she tells anyone... I just. I'm embarrassed she heard me like that." She whined.

"Guess you have to work on that, huh?" Ashlyn teased.

"Note to self: take it easy next time." Ali joked but noticed Ashlyn tense up a bit.

 _Did she mean next time as in... next time with me?_ Ashlyn thought as she tried to keep a straight face.

Ali back-pedaled. "I mean... if there is a next time." She realized that didn't make it any better. "No, I mean- next time... in general like- I'm not saying that we-"

"Alex."

"Yea?" Ali asked nervously- noticing she was rambling and making things worse.

"Stop talking." Ashlyn smiled as she leaned back to lay on the grass, resting her head on Ali's lap like she always did. "Don't make me cover your mouth again." She teased and left her comment in limbo for both of them to process.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally an update- have another update for another story too...
> 
> Let me know what you think!

They laid quietly in the grass and enjoyed the nice weather before Ashlyn suggested they get coffee somewhere.

Ashlyn ordered her Americano at the counter and Ali was opening her mouth to order her latte but Ashlyn continued and did it for her. Exactly how Ali would have asked for it.

Ali looked at her- impressed she knew the exact drink and exactly how she wanted it. Word for word.

Ashlyn smiled when she caught her expression. "You've only been ordering that since forever." She explained and moved on to pay for both of them. _I know how you like it_ She laughed to herself at the innuendo.

They took a window seat and Ali stole a sip of Ashlyn's before she even tried it.

She made a disgusted face- like she always did when she tried Ashlyn's coffee.

"How can you drink that?" She stuck her tongue out as if it would help.

Ashlyn stole a sip of hers and made a similar face.

"Ugh! Too sweet!" She puckered her face. "How can you drink _that_?!"

Ali had to laugh at that one. They were so different in many more ways than this but got along so well and had so much in common at the same time. It was little things like this that made Ali smile every time.

And Ashlyn wouldn't let on- but she secretly loved when Ali tried her coffee before she did. It further proved their ever-present "what's mine is yours" attitude to each other.

"Extra sweet, just like me." Ali beamed and Ashlyn took a second to admire that smile before she spoke.

"Just like you." She shook her head and smiled before turning to gaze out the window.

...

"What're we doing today?" Ashlyn asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I was thinking a little sight-seeing. Maybe some shopping? And dinner, definitely dinner. And... whatever else you want to do, guest." She wanted to show Ashlyn around today and then have the rest of her visit for hanging out and doing whatever else came to mind.

"You had me at shopping." Ashlyn laughed.

...

They spent the day visiting all the touristy sights. Ali had seen them many times before but it was still fun to go again and again. And with Ashlyn, everything was fun. No matter what they did- Ali was always laughing with Ashlyn.

They went shopping. Each of them bought a couple things. Ashlyn- a new button-up she couldn't wait to wear to dinner and a few things from the Nike store. Ali bought a pretty shirt (mostly for dinner but she would pretend it was not on purpose) and a new pair of sunglasses.

"Oh my god!" Ashlyn whispered when Ali put them on as she walked out of the store. "Is that Angelina?" She teased and pretended to be an onlooking fan.

Ali pulled down her new shades and winked at Ashlyn playfully. "Angie's got nothing on me."

Ashlyn took a moment to look into her eyes before she smiled and gave Ali a look. _You're damn right!_

...

"Ok so..." Ali tossed her keys on the table in the entry way. "Shower, then get ready, then dinner."

"Shower, then get ready, _then champagne_ , then dinner" Ashlyn sneakily pulled a bottle out of one of her shopping bags.

"What! When did you get that?" Ali laughed.

"When you were trying on 30,000 pairs of shoes." Ashlyn teased her.

"I tried on five." Ali pointedly corrected.

"You tried on twelve." Ashlyn corrected her now, in Ali's own voice.

"I tried on twelve." Ali conceded with a smile. "Same thing."

...

Ashlyn checked herself in the mirror. Button-up was looking great. Her pants were just the right amount of tight- not too much, not too little. Watch game was on. Just a little bit of make-up. She was on point. As if she needed a confidence booster.

Ali was fussing over her hair and make-up in the mirror. She changed her outfit four times. And then sat on the bed wondering why she cared so much. And then she remembered her own words- the ones she mistakenly shared with everyone at her surprise party. She was in love.

...

This wasn't unusual for them- to get a little dressed up for a regular dinner out between two best friends. But its two best friends and one is in love with the other. And the other thinks there is no way in hell that would ever be possible.

Ali was out-doing herself this time. And it all proved worth it when she walked into the kitchen and caught Ashlyn's eye.

Ashlyn did a double-take while she was filling their champagne glasses. When her eyes landed on Ali the second time she slowly looked her up-and-down, not noticing what she was doing until the glass over-flowed and champagne poured onto the counter.

"Nooo!" Ali laughed when she noticed it before the blond did.

"Oh shit!" Ashlyn scrambled to clean it up quickly so nothing would drip on the floor. "Sorry!" She laughed with her and looked up while she cleaned. "You look nice." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

And it still made Ali feel special.

"Thanks." She responded shyly. Ali eyed Ashlyn as she wiped up the fizzing liquid. "So do you."

Ashlyn hid her smile as she turned to throw-out the paper towels but Ali swore she saw rosy cheeks for a second.

...

"What're we toasting to?" Ali asked as she stopped herself before taking a sip.

"You... obviously." Ashlyn smiled. "Happy Birthday, Alex." She clanked their glasses together and they both took a sip. "Welcome to your late twenties." She teased.

"Hey!" You're right behind me!" Ali playfully smacked her arm.

"No way. I'm in my **mid** -twenties." Ashlyn corrected and caught Ali's hand in the air as she pulled it away. She held it in her own. "But seriously, I hope your birthday was awesome. And I hope you had a good time at the party."

There was a moment where Ali silently looked her in the eye. She could see the smile in Ashlyn's expression without looking at her lips. Her gaze was so sincere.

"I did." She said quietly, hiding her own smile. Trying not to think of the events between the two of them after the party.

"Yea?" Ashlyn pressed playfully. She knew where Ali's mind was going- even if it wasn't her intention.

"Yea." Ali smiled and looked down slightly as she blushed.

"Oh goooood." Ashlyn smiled as she took a step closer and pulled Ali in for a hug. She wanted to make her blush even more. She couldn't stop herself- it was in her nature to flirt.

She decided to keep it going- but remain vague on whether or not she was talking about the surprise party or the... "after-party".

Ashlyn kept Ali in an engulfing hug.

"I had a lot of fun with you." She said quietly, almost a whisper, and felt Ali tense up a bit. "And its always good to see the girls too." Ashlyn brought it back to the surprise party and felt Ali relax.

She hid the smirk on her face and eventually let go of the hug. But she wasn't done tricking her yet. She took a sip of her champagne and continued.

"You have some pretty good moves..." She watched Ali's reaction carefully.

Ali took a sharp breath in and slowly looked up to Ashlyn. But before their eyes could meet, Ashlyn continued.

"...On the dance floor." She smiled when Ali purposely did not meet her eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Ali mumbled bashfully. _I thought she meant something else._

Ashlyn's plan was working. She wanted to thoroughly fluster Ali, and flirt with her at the same time, just to get her nervous.

"And what we shared at the end of the night- that was reallllly good..." Ali refused to look up this time. Her heart was pounding. Ashlyn could see her nervousness. She decided she'd drop it after this one. "That cake. Mmm."

"Yea, that was good too." Ali said quietly. _Is she messing with me?_

 _But nothing tastes as good as you._ Ashlyn thought to herself. Oh how she wished she could say it.

...

They drank the rest of the champagne and were off to dinner.

Ali picked a place on the water and they sat on the deck overlooking the harbor.

The next drink made everything flow a little easier.

It brought Ali's confidence back, as did the way Ashlyn was looking at her. She caught her a few times- stealing glances, checking Ali out. It reminded Ali she could still keep up in this. It pushed her to flirt back.

"That button-up..." She looked at Ashlyn and cocked an eyebrow. "...Looks really good on you." She said smoothly and watched as Ashlyn swallowed hard. _There we go. I'm back in it_

"T-thanks." Ashlyn wasn't expecting that.

"Like... really good." Ali purposefully added.

"Got it today." She tried to recover. Tried not to blush. "Before I met up with you."

"Great job." Ali pretended to congratulate her, teasingly.

"I've got swagger, girl." Ashlyn was back to her cocky self now.

"Ohhh. Riiight." Ali teased. "Forget I said anything then." She smiled.

"I'm kidding... Kind of." Ashlyn joked and then got serious. "But I always take your compliments to heart. They're my favorite." She said smoothly and took a sip of her drink as she watched Ali smile.

...

The night was a lot like that. Normal Ali and Ashlyn ways and then flirting mixed in also. Neither could complain. It was like this a lot of the time anyway.

Ali got up to go to the ladies room at one point and said she would be right back. She placed a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder as she passed and left a lingering touch. The kind of touch you would leave on a significant other.

Ashlyn would be lying if she said she didn't like the way it made her feel. Like she was Ali's.

Ali laughed at herself for doing it. She couldn't help it. Being physically close with Ashlyn was second nature.

...

They hung out after dinner for another drink. Which led to a little bit of dancing. Guys hitting on both of them, dancing with them, buying them drinks. Neither one would complain. Even Ashlyn thought it was great. Why not?

"Hey." Ali danced over to Ashlyn while four of the guys went to get another round.

Ashlyn noticed one of the guys was giving Ali the eye when they were dancing together. He seemed like a nice guy and was pretty good looking so Ashlyn was hoping to leave soon.

Ali had noticed the same with Ashlyn. One of the guys was getting awfully close with her. She didn't like that. She could be possessive sometimes when it came to her Ashlyn.

"Hey!" Ashlyn leaned closer so Ali could hear her over the music. "Having fun?"

"Yea." Ali leaned to her now. "That guy was cute." She pointed to the guy Ashlyn was dancing with- not really sure why she was talking about this.

Ashlyn just looked at him and shrugged.

Ali smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn pulled her closer. Leaning into her ear to yell over the music. "Not my type!" She said with an obvious tone as she stood straight again to look into Ali's eyes.

They both knew this. Ashlyn came out a long time ago. But either way she liked to have a good time and a little dancing never hurt anyone.

Ali played along and brought her arm around Ashlyn's shoulder. Bringing her closer. "So brunettes aren't your thing?" She teased, obviously playing a joke on the fact Ashlyn meant she was strictly into girls.

Ashlyn decided to answer truthfully. "No, brunettes are _definitely_ my thing." She shouted over the music and then moved to Ali's ear. "I don't know if you know this but... I like girls, Alex." She teased.

Ali pretended she was hearing this for the first time. "Really?" She asked inquisitively.

Ashlyn felt Ali's hand on her hip. Her own hand around Ali's back. Neither of them noticed how close they had gotten. They also didn't notice the guys were back with their drinks. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

"Really. Especially brunettes with brown eyes." Ashlyn replied. The joke was fading and both were getting caught up.

"Yea?" Ali asked in a whisper. Both of their chests rising at the same pace. Anticipation thick in the minimal space between them.

"Mmhmm." Ashlyn hummed as she rested her forehead on Ali's. There was no going back now. This was her chance.

She tilted her head ever so slightly and leaned closer to close the gap between them. But right before her lips met Ali's, someone bumped into her, pushing them apart.

It brought Ashlyn back to reality. _What am I doing? This is my best friend. I'm only going to ruin this._ She pulled away as Ali watched her one chance slip out of her hands, literally.

Ashlyn palmed the back of her neck. "I'll uh- I'll be right back. Bathroom." She avoided eye contact with Ali and turned for the bathrooms.

Ali kicked herself for not making a move. For not pulling her back in. For not following her right now. But she couldn't do it. She didn't want to mess things up.

...

Ashlyn walked back to the group a few minutes later. They were all dancing together. Same guy with Ali and the other guys were dancing around or with other girls.

When Ali saw Ashlyn she pulled away from her dance partner and went right to her, sidling up.

Ashlyn instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Can we go?" Ali asked innocently.

"Sure." Ashlyn nodded. "Everything okay?" She asked and looked to the guy who was just dancing with her best friend.

"Yea." Ali reassured. "I'm just ready to go." She clarified. "Unless you want to stay- then we can stay." She offered.

 _Leave with you now or stay and watch guys hit on you all night. Hmmm._ "Yea, let's go."

"Should we tell them we're leaving?" Ali asked with a guilty smile.

"I guess we should." Ashlyn answered and immediately took the initiative. "Hey guys, we're heading out. Thanks for the dirty dancing!" They all protested but gave their new friends hugs anyway.

Ali's guy asked for her number and she reluctantly gave it to him. She felt weird about it. Especially since Ashlyn was right there. But when she turned around Ashlyn's guy was putting her number in his phone also. Ashlyn thought it was funny.

It made Ali a little jealous. Even though she knew Ashlyn's wasn't interested. She made sure to be extra flirty with her guy and he kissed her on the cheek before she left. He stole that kiss- but Ali played it off.

Ashlyn saw it though. She didn't like it so she pretended she didn't notice.

...

They waited for a cab outside.

"Well that was interesting." Ali started.

"I had fun." Ashlyn added.

Ali leaned into her side and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. "Me too." She sighed.

A car pulled up blasting music right next to them. Ashlyn started to dance along slightly.

"So, you going to call your dancing partner when we're out tomorrow?" Ali teased.

Ashlyn turned to her quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing Ali's hand with her free one. "Nope." She said as she pulled Ali to dance with her.

Ali laughed as she joined in. Ashlyn spun her out and pulled her back in close. Effortlessly.

"Why not?" Ali pressed. Only teasing to get more information.

"I already have a dance partner." Ashlyn looked her in the eyes as she held her close. Ali's hand was around her neck as Ashlyn slowly looked down to her lips. She tried her best not to but couldn't avoid it.

Ali's heart skipped a beat as she intently watched Ashlyn's eyes drop.

A cab pulled up and honked. Snapping both of them out of the daze.

Ashlyn broke out into a smile. _Damn. That was it, right there. My chance._. She nodded toward the cab and pulled Ali behind her to go home.

...

They got back to Ali's place and got ready for bed. Ashlyn was walking back from the kitchen with a bottle of water when Ali came out of the bathroom. Strategically right as Ashlyn was walking by. Hoping to make something happen.

 _Okay... deciding moment._ Ali thought.

"Goodnight, Alex." Ashlyn said softly as she leaned in to hug her. Not letting go too soon. Hoping Ali would ask her to stay. _I want to kiss her. Can I kiss her?_ Ashlyn fought with herself.

 _Is she going to kiss me?_ Ali wondered at first when Ashlyn leaned in. But she realized it wasn't happening when Ashlyn went for a hug instead. Guess not?

"Night, Ash." Ali said from within the hug. Trying to hide her confusion. _I thought she was flirting with me the whole night...? What the hell?_

The tension was so thick. Neither was easy to let go but neither wanted to be the one to hang on.

Ashlyn pulled back a couple inches. Ali looked up at her through hooded eyes. _Kiss me!_ But Ashlyn stood up straight and kissed her on the forehead instead. The moment was over. That was the deciding factor.

They pulled apart and went to their separate rooms.

...

Ashlyn stared at the ceiling all night- feeling like she missed her "one chance" with Ali Krieger, twice. She tried to think of an excuse to go to Ali's room- maybe she could try again. But nothing seemed realistic enough.

She gave up and figured it was best to get over her crush and get back into her role as the best friend.

...

Ali laid in bed wondering what changed. They were flirting all night. She could have sworn Ashlyn almost kissed her at one point. Maybe two points. And then they came home and Ashlyn got weird and kissed her on the forehead before calling it a night?

_Maybe it WAS just a drunken hook-up. Maybe I AM just another girl to her._

"Ughhh." Ali groaned and kicked her feet in frustration. She laid staring at her ceiling, wondering where the night went wrong.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Sometimes, life gets in the way :)

Ali made breakfast by the time Ashlyn got up the next morning... or afternoon really. They both slept in pretty late.

Both were tired from the night before and hung out watching TV most of the day. They had plans to meet up with Ali's friends that night so they needed some rest before doing it all over again.

Ashlyn's head was resting on Ali's lap, as usual, as they watched re-runs of bad TV shows. She absent-mindedly played with the zipper of Ali's hoodie as she laid there. Something she did all the time but something that suddenly had new memories behind it.

Ali remembered the other night...

_Ashlyn unzipping Ali's dress. Pulling it slowly off her shoulders. Kissing her neck._

_Ashlyn froze when the dress hit the floor. She looked at Ali- in only black, lace panties and a matching bra... and she froze._

_"Damn." She whispered to herself._

_Ali could have sworn Ashlyn looked like she was in awe. Like she had never seen anything like this before. It made Ali's heart beat ten times faster._

_Ali reached back to unhook her own bra but Ashlyn snapped out of it and reached to stop her. She pulled Ali down slowly so their faces were just inches apart and she smiled as she shook her head 'no'. She leaned up and kissed Ali again._

_"I want to savor this." She whispered as she trailed her fingertips from Ali's sternum down to her belly button. She kissed Ali's collar bone with her open mouth. She couldn't help herself... "You're so beautiful."_

If only Ali knew just how serious Ashlyn was. She really did want to savor her time with Ali. She had been dreaming of it forever.

...

"How is this?" Ashlyn asked as she waltzed into Ali's room later without knocking. The usual.

Ali smiled. "Good." She approved. "I like that color."

She put down her make-up and moved closer to Ashlyn.

"Let me see." She said as Ashlyn was buttoning her short-sleeve shirt from the bottom. She finished the top two buttons for her. "It looks especially good all the way up." Ali let her know how she liked it best.

"Thanks." Ashlyn made a mental note of that for the future. _All the way up._

...

Ali never had to worry when Ashlyn came to visit- she got along so well with everyone. She already knew a few of Ali's friends and met a few more tonight. She was glad to meet Ali's guy friends. They all seemed nice and all of them seemed to be in the "friend-zone" with Ali so she liked them even more.

And they all liked Ashlyn. Especially the guys- because she could hang with them like she was one of them. She was one cool chick.

Ashlyn stuck close by Ali though. She wasn't shy at all and had no trouble fitting in with the group but she just wanted to spend more time with her favorite. They hardly had so much time together and she wanted to take advantage of it.

The night died down pretty early which was fine with Ali. She wanted some best friend bonding time and the best way to do that was to head back to the apartment, park it in the kitchen or on the balcony, and hang with her favorite. Her Ashlyn.

They all parted ways and said their goodbyes.

...

Ali and Ashlyn waited in the lobby of Ali's building for the elevator. Ashlyn grabbed her hand as they stood in front of the closed doors. She twirled Ali slowly to the music the guy was playing at the front desk. Ali went with it and they playfully danced until the doors opened to bring them up.

They laughed as they stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall. Their shoulders against each other. Tension still thick. It always seemed to be that way- but especially when they drank.

...

Ali thought about getting changed but decided against it. She wanted to stay looking as good as she did for the rest of the night. She figured she could push the limits a little and see what happened.

She walked into the kitchen where Ashlyn was drinking a bottle of water. She hugged Ashlyn from behind and startled her a little.

"Sorry." She chuckled an apology when she felt Ashlyn jump. She let go a few seconds later.

"What was that for?" Ashlyn smiled and pulled Ali into her chest.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're here." Ali replied and buried her head into her best friend.

"Me too, Al." Ashlyn kissed the top of her head.

...

They hung out on the balcony the rest of the night. Ali's feet propped up on Ashlyn's lap as she reclined on the bench. They always found some sort of contact with one another.

Ali made sure to flirt with Ashlyn a little more than usual and Ashlyn had caught onto it. Ali would nudge Ashlyn with her knee every now and then when she made a joke. Ashlyn would pull her a bit closer each time until Ali's legs were completely across her lap as she laid on her back- staring up at the stars.

"Come're." Ali whispered as she gazed up and Ashlyn moved to lay down next to her on the bench. She grabbed an extra pillow and rested her head next to Ali's. The urge to kiss Ali right now was incredible as Ashlyn stared at her cheek instead of looking to the stars.

"They're beautiful."

Ali could sense Ashlyn's stare on her.

"You're not even looking at them." She pointed out with a smile and turned slightly to face Ashlyn.

She was met with Ashlyn's eyes- which never left hers... Until they dropped to her lips.

"Question for you..." Ashlyn said. Trying to hide her apprehension.

"Yes..." Ali was intrigued. Not noticing her nerves.

"Can I try something?" Ashlyn asked politely and Ali paused a bit.

"Go for it." She said softly as she nodded.

Ashlyn couldn't restrain herself anymore. She leaned in and when she was close enough- she nudged Ali lightly with her nose. Tilting Ali's head back ever so slightly so she had more access.

She leaned closer and closed the space between them. Pressing her lips to Ali's softly but still with desire. She pulled back slightly after a moment. Just to check Ali's reaction. And when she saw Ali's eyes were still closed she knew it was okay.

Ali cracked a smile but Ashlyn made sure to move back in before she could get caught up in that grin. She pressed her lips to Ali's smiling mouth and kissed her again. A little more intention this time.

The kiss went on for a while. Ashlyn pulled Ali into her and brushed the hair from Ali's forehead as she continued the kiss. She rested her hand on Ali's cheek and brought her closer, her thumb on Ali's jaw. Ashlyn kissed her slowly and passionately- like she put so much care into it.

Ali's pretty sure this is the best kiss she's ever had. Their chemistry is perfect- Ashlyn is giving her exactly what she wants when she wants it. 

When Ali gets distracted by it all- Ashlyn nudges her to grab her attention. When Ali gets too heated- Ashlyn slows her down. When Ali tries to pull Ashlyn on top- Ashlyn stops her.

"Hey." Ashlyn mumbles into her lips as she pulls back.

"Mmm?" Ali hums in the form of a question but she moves closer. Now trying to pull herself on top of Ashlyn.

"Easy there." Ashlyn whispers and smiles.

She puts her thumb on Ali's jaw and kisses her again. Then pecks her on the lips before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together.

"If we're going to do this..." She said softly and then leaned back to look Ali in the eyes. "We're going to do it right." She said before she kissed her on the cheek and got up.

She extended her hand for a confused Ali to take and pulled her up when she took it. Wrapping her arms around Ali's neck, she pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Ali allowed it. Completely thrown off by Ashlyn's sudden change in agenda. But she didn't say anything. She didn't have to...

"Alex..." Ashlyn started.

"Yea...?" Ali was curious and confused.

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" Ashlyn whispered.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a while. I apologize. :)

There was a lot of pressure on Ali for this date. She knew how easily Ashlyn tended to get bored with girls she dated. Ali did not want to end up like that. But she couldn't help but fear it.

Syd had sent her the video the the night before. The full one. Where Ali's true feelings come out. She sent it in a text that read... "When are you going to tell her?"

Ali closed it immediately and dropped her phone to the bed. It only made her more nervous for this. Ali was so invested, so deeply in love that she feared it could never end the way she wanted it to.

So she worried too much about the date. It took over her thoughts for the entire day and kept her distracted.

They were out to get lunch and Ashlyn noticed Ali's head in the clouds.

"Hellooo?" She tapped Ali's shin with her foot.

"Sorry." Ali tried to snap out of it.

"What's up with you?" Ashlyn laughed. "You've been in a daze all day."

She knew Ali like the back of her hand. Best friends can see right through you. And best friends with a strong emotional and physical connection, forget it.

"Nothing, sorry. Just tired. I'm listening." She mumbled apologetically.

Ashlyn knew she was lying. But she let it go. If Ali was having second thoughts about going on a date with her- she didn't want to bring attention to it. This was the most important date of her life.

"I said..." Ashlyn started but noticed Ali's mind drift away again. "I'm moving to Alaska. Heard its warm there all year. Will probably get a Penguin as a pet. Sound good?" She said quickly, all in one breath.

"Sure... Yea" Ali said from her daze and tried to think back on what Ashlyn just said. "Wait... what?!" She narrowed her eyes. _Something about penguins?_

"Thought you were listening." Ashlyn teased. "Do you want more coffee?" Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. Still nervous Ali was having second thoughts.

Ali could see the slight worry in Ash's face. She immediately snapped back to real life.

"No." She smiled. "But tell me more about this penguin." She leaned forward and played along.

Ali was back and Ashlyn felt a little better about it.

...

Later that day, Ashlyn hung out in the living room and waited for Ali. This wasn't anything new- Ali usually took a little longer to get ready.

Ali was freaking out in her room. Nothing she put on looked right. Nothing was nice enough. Everything was wrong. She took a lot longer than usual.

Ashlyn got nervous again. Maybe Ali was putting this off?

She knocked on her door softly.

"Hey Al?" She said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Ali responded and already felt bad, knowing Ashlyn would walk in and see she wasn't ready.

Only in a t-shirt and the pants she just tried on, Ali stood there when Ashlyn walked in. She had a guilty look on her face and Ashlyn took that the wrong way.

She thought Ali didn't want to go.

"Um..." She tried to hide her discouragement. "If you don't... want to do this, we don't have to." She tried to give Ali the easy-out but Ali just stood there and stared.

"What?" She was confused.

"If you don't want to go on a date, don't feel like you have to. I'll understand." Ashlyn totally had the wrong impression but was taking it in stride.

"No." Ali shook her head. "I don't know what to wear." Ali whined and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with that?" Ashlyn pointed to Ali's current outfit.

She thought Ali looked good in pajamas so she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Listen, Alex, if you're having second thoughts..." She started carefully but was hating herself for saying it.

Ali took a deep breath when she realized what was going on.

That only made Ashlyn more worried.

"I'm nervous." Ali confessed. "Like, really nervous." She continued. "But I am NOT having second thoughts." She assured. She wanted nothing more than to do this.

Ashlyn looked up to her as relief washed over.

"Why are you so nervous then?" Ashlyn asked. She could have asked herself the same thing.

"Honest answer?" Ali asked shyly.

"Obviously." Ashlyn encouraged with a friendly smile. 

"Because... I _really_ like you." She admitted with so much definition she didn't need to say it again. She was too scared to face Ashlyn.

Ali's confession made Ashlyn's heart skip a beat. Now she knew for sure.

She exhaled lightly and walked over to sit next to Ali. She grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

"There's no reason to be nervous." Ashlyn assured and when Ali looked up she continued. "I like you too." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "A lot." She mumbled against them.

"Now I'm even _more_ nervous." Ali teased and pretended to whine.

Ashlyn just smiled and shook her head.

"You haven't been nervous around me before." She pointed out.

"You didn't like me, like me before." Ali pointed out.

Ashlyn sat back a bit and gave her a look that said it all and Ali's eyes grew wider.

"Really?" Ali asked but it was mostly a statement.

Ashlyn just shrugged smoothly.

" _I_ should be the only one who's nervous tonight." Ashlyn added.

Ali gave her a shy smile and looked to the side as she bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a grin.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow. She knew what that meant and she kept her eyes on Ali until she met her's again.

"Ali..." She coaxed her to say whatever it was Ali was contemplating.

"I've..." Ali took a deep breath. "I've probably liked you a little longer." She stressed her smile with a guilty look.

"Alex... how long is longer?" She pressed.

Ali knew there was no point lying. She couldn't lie to Ashlyn if she tried anyway. She flopped down on the bed and covered her eyes.

"So long that liking you... might have turnedintosomethingelse." She rushed the last part and cringed at her own brutal honesty.

Ashlyn was silent for a moment. She was not expecting that but she was certainly not put off by it.

Ali still couldn't look at her. She hoped she didn't just say the wrong thing. She hoped she didn't ruin anything.

A minute later, she felt Ashlyn flop down next to her and heard her exhale loudly.

"You don't have to respond to that." Ali added. If only she could see the grin on Ashlyn's face.

Ashlyn could tell how nervous she was. She propped herself up on an elbow and pulled Ali's hand from her eyes.

Ali kept her eyes closed but when Ashlyn didn't speak, she squinted them open one-by-one and her face relaxed.

Ashlyn was looking at her, sincerity in her eyes as they seemed to almost sparkle when they focused on Ali.

Ali was good enough with that right now. She didn't need more and when Ashlyn started to speak, Ali interrupted.

"Don't answer that, actually. Not yet." She decided and Ashlyn stopped herself from continuing.

"Okay." She nodded and smiled. She didn't want to rush it either. This was enough for now. But she couldn't hide the huge grin on her face.

"Whaaat?" Ali whined and got up to continue getting ready.

"Nothing." Ashlyn shrugged and started toward the door. "Just... who woulda thought Ali Krieger had a crush on me?" She said smugly.

It was a rhetorical question but Ali answered it anyway. Slyly.

"Probably everyone at my surprise party." She joked, mostly to herself but she said it out loud on purpose.

"Huh?" Ashlyn furrowed her brow.

"Oh... nothing." Ali smiled and pushed her out the door before she could protest.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 million years later... :D
> 
> One more chapter for this one.

When Ali finally came out of her room, she looked stunning. Though, Ashlyn would argue she did before too.

"Hi." Ashlyn said as she raised an eyebrow and took in the sight of the woman she knew so well.

Ali exhaled and walked closer.

"Hi." She smiled back, still slightly embarrassed about what she just confessed. 

Ashlyn wasn't going to let it affect their first date either way.

"You look really nice." Ashlyn leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Ali blushed, noting Ashlyn's shirt, buttoned all the way up, just like she liked. _She's so good._

"I hope you're ready for an authentic Ashlyn Harris date." Ashlyn smiled.

"I hear they're unlike any other." Ali played along. 

"You got that right." Ashlyn winked and they were off.

...

They walked up to a gathering of food trucks and Ali couldn't help but beam with excitement. This is not what she was expecting from a first date but she wouldn't have it any other way. She wondered how Ashlyn knew about this and she didn't.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed as she held Ashlyn's hand in both of hers and refrained from jumping up-and-down.

"I hope you're hungry." Ashlyn nodded as they made their way in. "Because we're going to _all_ of them." She laughed and pulled Ali along with her.

...

Later, Ashlyn walked back over with a bowl of ice cream, topped with a bunch of fixings and some whipped cream.

"I'm so full, I can't even look at this." She said as she put it between them on the picnic table and sat in her seat.

"There's always room for ice cream." Ali said as she stared happily at the creation in front of her.

She was much better at moderating herself with the food trucks than Ashlyn was. But she was pretty full herself.

"Ughhh." Ashlyn pretended to whine. "Have at it." She said as she pushed it closer to Ali and held her stomach.

She rested her head on Ali's shoulder and closed her eyes for dramatic effect.

Ali just smiled at the contact. Any way to be close to Ashlyn was fine with her. She continued to eat the sundae, making sure to describe how good it was with every bite, just to tease Ashlyn.

Ashlyn eventually gave in and intercepted a spoonful to Ali's mouth with her own.

"Heyyy!" Ali laughed as the spoon was taken from her hand. "Thought you were full."

"You made it impossible to resist." Ashlyn winked and handed the empty spoon back to Ali.

 _Just like you._ Ashlyn smiled to herself and sat up straight. She put her hand on the bench so her arm was around Ali and she leaned closer to scoop another spoonful.

She made like she was going to feed it to Ali but she purposely missed and ended up smearing it on the corner of her mouth and her cheek.

"You got a little something on your face." Ashlyn teased. 

Ali figured something like that was coming. She knew Ashlyn would try to make a sneaky move at some point. And why not tease Ali at the same time?

"Oh yea?" Ali played along, thinking she knew Ashlyn's angle. "Want to help me out?"

"Yea." Ashlyn replied confidently and looked down to Ali's lips as she slowly leaned closer.

The second Ali closed her eyes though...

"Here." Ashlyn said and interrupted the moment, handing Ali a napkin.

"What... oh." Ali replied. Her cheeks turning pink with the embarrassment at thinking Ashlyn was going to kiss her. "Umm thanks."

Ali took the napkin and went to wipe her face but was interrupted again by Ashlyn.

This time it was Ashlyn's lips on hers that caused the interruption.

Ashlyn pulled back after a moment.

"Sorry..." She whispered shyly but Ali certainly didn't mind. "I know I'm supposed to kiss you at the END of the date but you're so damn cute... and we already-"

Ali interrupted her this time.

...

They took a walk for a few blocks and Ashlyn stopped in front of a cute, little tequila bar with outdoor seating.

"I know you love margaritas so..." She raised her eyebrows and nodded toward the entrance.

Once Ali grinned at the idea, Ashlyn gently grabbed her hand and led them in. She was excited about this place too.

They had a couple rounds, talked, flirted, left lingering touches on each other's arms and hands and thighs until it was time to move on to the next stop.

...

"Okay..." Ashlyn said very seriously. "This one you have to be stealthy for, got it?" She asked.

"Ash, what're we doing?" Ali asked, hesitantly, a hint of warning in her voice.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes.

"You're my favorite person in the world. I would never let you get hurt and I would never ask you to do something I knew you weren't okay with." She prefaced it with that.

Ali nodded with a smile.

"That being said... do you trust me?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali nodded again.

Ashlyn broke into a cute, dimpled smile. She figured as much. She grabbed Ali's hand and slowly walked up to the gate.

Ali wondered where this was going. It was fairly obvious the gate was locked and the dock was for "marina club members and guests only".

But Ashlyn had a plan up her sleeve. She felt Ali's grip tighten when she started typing in a code on the key-pad.

Ali pulled in closer.

"What're you doing?" She asked through grit teeth.

As much as this was considered a date, Ashlyn was still her best friend and Ali could still pull her back to reality if she strayed too far. Which, Ali feared she was about to do.

"Trust me." Ashlyn assured without looking at her and took a step back from the key-pad.

Ali swallowed her worry and looked at the gates in front of them.

And then they opened.

...

"How did you do that?" Ali asked in a whisper as they hurried along, still hand-in-hand.

"I never tell my secrets." Ashlyn teased.

They walked to the end of the dock to a gazebo that was lit up all pretty and faced the bay. They leaned against the railing while standing next to each other. Each one wondering what was going to happen from here.

They could faintly hear music playing from one of the boats further out and Ashlyn wasted no time to scoop Ali in her arms and pull her to the center of the gazebo.

She wanted to dance with Ali the other night. Just her and Ali. And now since the moment seemed right, she decided to make it happen.

A slow song would have been more romantic, but this party music would have to do.

One of Ashlyn's favorite things about Ali is- she just went with it. If Ashlyn wanted to do something kind of crazy, Ali went with it. If Ashlyn wanted to do something kind of boring, Ali went with it. No apprehension and no questions asked.

So dancing under a gazebo, on a private dock, in the late hours of the night, was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Any requests?" Someone shouted from the boat during the next song. It seems the girls had an audience. 

Ashlyn laughed hard and crashed into Ali in a fit of laughter.

Ali was laughing too but managed to remain more composed.

"How about a slow song?" She shouted back.

Ashlyn pulled back, still coming down from the laughter, and looked at Ali with a smile.

Ali just shrugged knowingly and smiled back.

"Yea... we can do that." The voice replied after a second.

The song changed to a slower, more appropriate gazebo-dance song, and they listened from a distance before looking at each other.

Ali raised an eyebrow to the blonde.

"Can I have this dance?" Ashlyn asked politely with her hand out for Ali to take.

And Ali took it.

...

"How did you know about all this stuff?" Ali asked as they walked slowly back to her apartment.

She wondered how Ashlyn had never been to this city before but still managed to show Ali all new things.

Ashlyn blushed and swung Ali's hand with hers.

"Couldn't sleep last night because I was nervous... and excited. So I looked a bunch of stuff up and figured it out. All night." She laughed at herself and watched Ali's expression.

She waited for Ali's eyes to meet hers.

"Told you I like you a lot."

...


End file.
